


Tiny Treats 5

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, M/M, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tinyfics for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superflight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Superflight).



Blurr and Shockwave were tossed, locked down with motion inhibitors and securely bound, into the cell. "Well," Blurr said dryly as the door locked and the lights went out, "This is another fine mess you've gotten me into."

 

Lockdown was frowning when he answered to comm. "This better be important." Swindle returned the frown. "Clearly, this is a bad time. Call me when you're ready to pick up your mod."

 

"You are going to learn stillness if it kills you." Prowl smirked as he walked out of the room, leaving Bumblebee hanging from the rope he had somehow managed to tangle himself up in.

 

Swindle whimpered as the organic-shaped phallus slid into his valve. He didn't know where Lockdown had gotten the mod, but the bounty hunter would be keeping it if he had anthing to say about it.


End file.
